The Aftermath of The Lucifractor
by princesstasmine
Summary: Ethan & Sarah's relationship after Whitechapel is saved from VP Stern.
1. Chapter 1

The Aftermath of the Lucifractor

**Ethan's POV**

I woke up feeling dizzy and disoriented. I looked around at my surroundings and saw that I was in my bed room. Sarah was sitting at my bedside holding my hand.

"Sarah, what happened?" Ethan asked

"Your plan worked, we did it Ethan we saved Whitechapel!" Sarah said excited

"What happened to Stern?" Ethan asked

"He was destroyed, the Lucifractor had way more power then he could handle. We made it outside of Whitechapel before the Lucifractor could take affect" Sarah said.

"Where's Benny?" Ethan asked

"Benny went home to check on his grandma, he'll be back." Sarah said.

"And what about Jesse? Where did he go?" Ethan asked.

Sarah had an expression on her face that said she had no idea. Sure enough, Ethan was right.

"I don't know" Sarah said. After you collapsed me and Benny tried to wake you up but you were really out of it. When me and Benny turned around Jesse was gone."

"That's really weird, do you think he's planning something sinister?" Ethan asked.

"He might be, we have to find him, he's got to be somewhere in town!" Sarah said in a angry voice.

"Sarah we-"

"No Ethan, I don't care if he did help us defeat Stern, that doesn't change all the horrible things he's done to us in the past! He ruined my life by turning me in a vampire, thanks to him I'm going to be 17 years old forever, and more importantly he almost turned you into a vampire! I will never forgive him for that!" I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you."

"That's exactly how I feel about you" Ethan said softly while blushing. "I really care about you Sarah, ever since that day we first met in the school cafeteria when I spilled my lunch on you. Every day from the time we first met my feelings for you grow stronger" Ethan confessed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sarah's POV**

_"I really care about you Sarah, ever since that day we first met in the school cafeteria when I spilled my lunch on you. Every day from the time we first met my feelings for you grow stronger" Ethan confessed._

Sarah was surprised, every now and then she suspected that Ethan might have feelings for but she didn't know how strong they were. For a whole year she'd been lying to herself about her feelings for Ethan because she didn't want to ruin their friendship, but when he finally asked her out on a date she was so happy that he finally plucked up the courage.

"I honestly didn't think our date was that bad aside from everything else that happened. When you said our date was a mistake I was pretty devastated because I thought I blew my chances with you and I just felt so awkward that I agreed with you. It was the best night of my life, I really like you Sarah" Ethan said.

After a minute of silence Ethan said "Sarah please say something you're killing me, what do I have to do to get a reaction?!"

Sarah leaned in and kissed Ethan on his lips.

**Ethan's POV**

Ethan was caught off guard by the kiss but he started kissing her back anyway. The kiss deepened, and then just as Sarah wrapped her arms around Ethan's neck, Ethan wrapped his arms around Sarah's waist.

When they pulled apart Ethan said "That kiss was so much better than my dream kiss"

"You have dreams about me?'' Sarah asked.

"All the time" Ethan admitted. "How could I not have dreams about you, you're so beautiful, smart, funny, talented, strong" Ethan said sincerely while blushing.

"All those things you just said about, you really mean it?" Sarah asked while blushing.

"Yes" Ethan said sincerely.

"Why did it take you a whole year to ask me on a date? Why didn't you just tell me how you felt about me before?" Sarah asked.

"Because I didn't think you'd want to date a geek like me" Ethan said. "I honestly didn't I'd stand a chance with someone as pretty as you."

"I don't care that you're a geek Ethan, I like you for who you are" Sarah said.

"Really?" Ethan asked.

"Really" Sarah said softly.

"Then there's something I want to ask you" Ethan said.

"What is it?" Sarah asked smiling.

"I know we've only had one date but we've been best friends for a whole year, so I want to officially ask if you'll be my girlfriend?" Ethan asked.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend Ethan" Sarah said while smiling.

Ethan was so happy that he pulled Sarah to him and kissed her. Just as the kiss was about to get heated they heard wolf whistles and cat calls. Ethan and Sarah pulled away and look up to see Benny, Rory, and Erica standing in the doorway of Ethan's bedroom. Benny, Rory, and Erica stood there smiling at Ethan and Sarah while they were both blushing.

"So does this mean that you guys are a couple now?" Benny asked

"Yes" Ethan and Sarah both said at the same time while smiling at each other.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm actually happy for you two, I know I was against the idea of you two dating because Sarah's a vampire and Ethan's human, but Sarah's my best friend and I want her to be happy. If anyone can make this relationship work, you guys can" Erica said sincerely.

"Thanks Erica, that means a lot to us" Ethan said.

"So moving on now, how's your grandmother Benny?" Sarah asked.

"She's fine, perfectly fine" Benny said.

"What about you two?" Ethan asked pointing at Rory and Erica. "How come you guys didn't come help us?" Ethan asked.

"We were going to come help you guys but Anastasia used her glamouring mind control powers on us and forced us to leave Whitechapel with her, so uncool" Rory said clearly angry.

"It's okay you guys it wasn't your fault" Ethan said.

"But still have to find out where Jesse flew off to" Sarah said.

"Wait, Jesse's back?!" Erica asked angrily.

"Yes, he helped us defeat Stern then he took off" Ethan said.

"I still don't trust him!" Benny said.

"Me either" Ethan said. "But right now we don't know where he is so how about we all wait till we're all at school tomorrow to discuss this."

"Yeah I should probably get going, it's feeding time" Erica said showing her fangs.

Sarah and Rory gave Erica a warning look.

"Oh relax you guys, I'm not going to drain anyone!" Erica said. "See you guys tomorrow!" Erica said while flashing out of Ethan's bedroom window.

"Gotta go too, watching Star Trek tonight!" Rory said excited. "Bye!" Rory said while flashing out of Ethan's bedroom window.

"See you tomorrow dude" Benny said. "Need to get home and help grandma, besides you two probably wanna canoodle" Benny said winking at Ethan and Sarah.

"BENNY!" Ethan and Sarah both shouted while their faces turned red.

"Okay I'm going, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone" Benny said while leaving Ethan's bedroom.

After Erica, Rory, and Benny left it was just Ethan and Sarah.

"As much as I want to stay longer, I can't. My parents are probably wondering where I am" Sarah said.

"Okay, I'll see you in school tomorrow" Sarah said while giving Ethan another kiss.

"Goodnight Sarah" Ethan said softly.

"Goodnight Ethan" Sarah said softly.

Sarah flashed out of Ethan's bedroom window. Ethan sat down on his bed smiling to himself saying, "Me and Sarah are finally a couple and Whitechapel is safe for now "Tomorrow's gonna be a great day." Ethan said while falling asleep. Little did he know how wrong he was.


End file.
